


Ein Valentinstag mit Basti und Franz

by JolaNordwind



Category: Lena Lorenz
Genre: Basti hat ne Überraschung für Franz, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jaaa es geht endlich nach München, M/M, Mottowochen, München, Romantic Fluff, Valentinstag, Wollschweine, almwirt, also am Ende, einfach zuckersüß
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolaNordwind/pseuds/JolaNordwind
Summary: Es ist Valentinstag und Basti ist so glücklich, dass Franz endlich zu sich selbst steht, dass er ihm eine Überraschung an allen wichtigen Orten bereitet und am Ende die aller größte :) Danke an @sweetinsanityarts zum Drüber Lesen!Ich hab das gestern Abend geschrieben, weil ich zu viel LeLo geguckt habe und alleine bin. Bare with me, es ist einfach süß. SIE FAHREN ENDLICH AM ENDE NACH MÜNCHEN!
Relationships: Basti/Franz
Kudos: 2





	Ein Valentinstag mit Basti und Franz

Es ist der erste Valentinstag, seitdem Franz endlich zu sich stehen kann. Endlich allen die Stirn geboten und Basti einfach ohne Vorbereitung vor allen anderen abends im Almwirt geküsst.   
Basti war völlig überrascht gewesen, aber auch unfassbar glücklich. Franz‘ Lippen auf seinen war das schönste Gefühl auf dieser Welt. Und er der schönste Mann in ganz Himmelsruh. Da interessierte es Basti auch nicht was jeder andere dachte und Gott sei Dank war es Franz endlich auch egal. 

Deswegen muss dieser Tag auch etwas ganz Besonderes werden. Basti schiebt seinen Arm ganz vorsichtig unter Franz‘ Kopf weg im Versuch ihn nicht zu wecken. 

Sie schliefen immer so. Franz die Beine angezogen und Bastis Körper um ihn herum gelegt, Arme um die Seite und unter seinem Kopf. Er passt jede Nach t auf ihn auf. 

Seit dem ersten Tag an dem Franz auf dem Lorenz Hof aufgetaucht war. Er stand einfach da, in der Scheune zwischen dem ganzen Heu drei Schritte von Basti entfernt. Mit nervösem, unruhigem, sehnsüchtigem Blick . Seine Augen huschten immer wieder zu ihm und auf den Boden, wie immer wenn sie sich begegnet haben, im Almwirt oder auf der Straße. 

Basti hatte schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Franz irgendein Interesse an ihm hätte. 

Bin ich halt schon wieder auf jemanden reingefallen, der hetero ist, waren doch alle Anzeichen falsch und ich habe alle meine Hoffnungen auf den falschen gesetzt. Schon wieder. Und dabei ist er doch so süß. 

Doch da stand er und sah ihn einfach nur an, bestimmt ein, zwei Minuten. Basti starrte zurück. Nicht sicher was als nächstes passieren sollte aber zu neugierig um die Situation zu unterbrechen. Und er sah einfach zu gerne in Franz‘ braune Augen. Dann, als ob er seinen letzten Mut gefasst hätte kam Franz auf ihn zugestürmt, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf Bastis. 

Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Basti nicht mehr genug davon haben. Diese Küsse waren jedes Versteckspiel wert und jede zu kurze Nacht wenn Franz erst um Mitternacht Feierabend hatte und Basti um vier wieder auf dem Hof bei den Kühen sein musste. Jedes Mal miteinander schlafen im Stroh, damit sie ja keiner hört und er danach keinem über den Weg laufen muss. Das eine Mal mit Lena war schon Schreck genug für ihn gewesen. 

Aber das ist jetzt alles vorbei und die paar blöden Kommentare können sie beide gut ab. Notfalls wirft Basti sie einfach raus. 

Für einen Moment bleibt Basti auf den Händen aufgestützt neben ihm sitzen und sieht einfach nur zu wie er schläft. Ruhig, friedlich, tief in seinem Traumland. Basti drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und steht dann leise auf, zieht leise seine Klamotten an. Die Überraschung muss vorbereitet werden.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franz wird davon wach, dass etwas fehlt. Er ist seltsam ganz alleine aufzuwachen ohne die Nähe und Wärme von Basti. Er wundert sich. Heute konnten sie beide ausschlafen, Eva hatte darauf bestanden dass sie den Valentinstag zusammen verbringen können und mal einen Tag für uns zu haben.

Franz fährt sich durch die Haare und sucht sein Handy ob es doch einen Notfall gab und er wegmusste. Aber was er sieht, was auf seiner Hose von gestern liegt, ist ein Umschlag. 

Ein Umschlag mit einem großen rosa Herzen darauf und in der Mitte des Herzens eine „Eins“. Franz zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und öffnet den Umschlag, immer noch vom Schlaf völlig verwirrt. Im Umschlag war eine Karte im selben Rosa und in Bastis krakeliger Handschrift steht da:

Guten Morgen du Schlafnase, heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag. Zieh dir eine dicke Jacke an, feste Schuhe du musst noch sechs von uns an ganz besonderen Orten finden. Der erste Hinweis ist Wasser.  
Dein Basti

Franz grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen, begeistert und so sehr gerührt. Beim Anziehen wird das Grinsen immer größer und er kann nicht aufhören sich zu freuen. 

Über Basti. Über diese unbändige Glück ihn getroffen zu haben und dass er die Dreistigkeit hatte ihn zurück zu lieben. Ihn, ganz von oben bis unten. Mit allen Fehlern, dem ganzen Versteckspiel über Monate und fast einem Jahr bis er es endlich konnte. 

Endlich Franz sein. Chef im Almwirt, einziger Mottowochen-Fan in ganz Himmelsruh und schwul. Und über beide Ohren glücklich verliebt. Und jetzt auf der Suche nach der Überraschung seiner großen Liebe. 

6 Briefe muss er noch finden. Franz kommt aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus. 

Auf dem Fahrrad fährt er bis zu der Brücke am Fluss. Es ist so ein schöner Ort und Franz kann sich so gut daran erinnern, hier mit Basti zu sitzen und die Ruhe zu genießen. Ihn zu küssen, seine Arme um ihn herum zu haben. 

Hier an diesem Ort zu sein, an dem es so viel Ruhe gibt. Keine Gedanken an den Almwirt, an den Lorenz Hof, an die Zukunft und Vergangenheit. Nur Franz und Basti an einem schönen Sommertag auf einer Decke. 

Heute ist kein Sonnenschein da, nur graue Wolken und auch für auf der Decke liegen ist es viel zu kalt. Aber die Erinnerungen sind sofort wieder da und hellen den dunklen und kalten Tag sofort auf. 

Und da liegt wieder eine Decke und mitten auf dieser Decke liegt wieder ein Briefumschlag. Mit einer 2 darauf. Er öffnet ihn und liest:

Mein lieber Franz,  
du hast den Weg zu deinem zweiten Brief gefunden. Ich hoffe du erinnerst dich wieder an diesen schönen Tag. Ich kann es kaum erwarten noch so viel mehr schöne Tage mit dir zu haben. Als nächstes denk an etwas was genauso schnarcht wie du.   
Dein Basti

Beim Lesen muss Franz die Augen verdrehen. Der Streit wer von ihnen mehr schnarcht zieht sich seit der ersten Nacht die er in seinen Armen geschlafen hatte.   
Und laut Basti gibt es nur ein Tier, dass mehr schnarcht als er. Und das sind Schorschis Schweine. Also steigt Franz wieder auf sein Fahrrad und fährt den ganzen Weg zu Schorschis Hof und geht direkt zum Schweinestall. 

Da sind die großen rosa Schweine, die noch im Schlamm liegen und schlafen. An den Zaun geknotet ist der nächste Umschlag. In dem Moment in dem er den Umschlag in der Hand hat, erinnert er sich wie Basti versucht hatte Schorschis Lieblingsschwein für eine Show schön zu machen. Er muss grinsen als er an diesen Moment denkt aber auch wie stolz er auf Basti ist. So stolz ihn zusehen als Evas Partner und wie er den Hof mit aufbaut. 

Es ist merkwürdig stolz auf einen Erwachsenen zu sein, einen Menschen mit dem er nicht verwandt ist, jemand den er nicht mal sehr lange kennt aber jemanden der ihm mehr bedeutet als jeder andere auf der ganzen Welt. Ich liebe ihn, sagt Franz zu sich selbst. Das ist ein Gedanke, der immer öfter durch seinen Kopf springt immer wenn er Basti ansieht oder wen Basti ihn zum Lachen bringt. 

Und Franz dachte immer, in einem Ort wie Himmelsruh und mit der Verantwortung des Almwirts könnte er nie diese Freude haben und nie so eine große Liebe im Herz haben, jemanden treffen der ihn so glücklich macht. Und jemanden, der sich so viel Mühe bei einem Valentinstags Geschenk gibt wie Basti. Franz öffnet den nächsten Brief:

Mein liebster Franz,  
Sehr gut du hast es herausgefunden! Nur Schweine schnarchen noch mehr als du. Du hast Glück, dass du so süß beim Schlafen bist und mich das noch nie gestört hat. Dein nächster Hinweis ist ein Ort in den du viel Liebe steckst aber nicht genug zurückbekommst. Alles Liebe,   
Dein Basti

Ein Ort in den er Liebe reinsteckt? Nun das sind zwei aber nur an einem bekommt er nicht genug zurück und das sind seine Motto Wochen im Almwirt. 

Ich bin einfach zu fortschrittlich für Himmelsruh, so muss es sein. Franz weiß, dass Basti ihn unterstützt aber er hat immer noch seinen Blick im Kopf als er ihnen norddeutsches Essen vorsetzen wollte. Als ob es vergiftet wäre. Naja in 10 Jahren bin ich damit Kult, so viel ist sicher. 

Am Almwirt sieht es genauso aus wie er gestern zugemacht hatte. Fensterläden zu, Tür abgeschlossen. Außen war kein Briefumschlag, also holt er seinen Schlüssel heraus und schließt auf. Innen wird er erschlagen. Mindestens 30 herzförmige Ballons, Herzgirlanden, rote und pinke Servietten, Flaggen, Konfetti, alles voll. Es toppt jede Motto Idee die er je hatte und es muss Basti Stunden gedauert haben das alles vorzubereiten. Franz hat Tränen in den Augen bei dem Gedanken eines übermüdeten Bastis, der so viel Zeug heimlich besorgt und alles hier dekoriert hatte. Seine Augen sehen nur rot und pink, Herzen und Ballons. Und auf der Tafel am Tresen steht sogar „Extra Motto Tag für einen ganz speziellen Amor“. Basti ist so ein süßer.   
An der Tafel gelehnt ist der Umschlag mit der Nummer 3. 

Mein Amor,   
du gibst dir immer so viel Mühe mit deinen Motto Wochen und keiner in Himmelsruh kann sie wertschätzen also ist es nur normal, dass du sie mal zurückbekommst, die ganze Liebe die du für deine Mühen verdienst. Hoffe es gefällt dir,   
Dein Basti  
PS: Dein nächster Hinweis ist blau!

Blau war der Traktor, der muss es sein, murmelt Franz vor sich hin und macht sich auf den Weg zum Lorenz Hof. Da steht er genau am Hofeingang. Der Traktor. Der nach dem Unfall. Der, bei dem Basti Panik Attacken bekommen hatte und nur Leo und den Unfall mit dem Baumstammlaster im Kopf hatte und es nicht mehr geschafft hatte mehr zu tun als den Schlüssel umzudrehen. Schritt für Schritt hatte er Basti zurück ins Fahren geholfen, sich einfach hinten auf den Traktor gesetzt und ihn immer wieder ermutigt und war für ihn da wenn die Angst zu groß wurde.   
Und jetzt? Fährt Basti Traktor als wäre es nie was gewesen. Der ganze Hof scheint leer zu sein, oder Lena und die anderen sind wo anders beschäftigt denn Franz kann ganz einfach auf den Traktor hochklettern und den nächsten Umschlag in die Hand nehmen. 

Eine dicke rote 4 klebt auf dem rosa Umschlag und als Franz ihn öffnet hat er wieder nasse Augen: 

Mein Lieblingsfranz,  
ich habe es dir bestimmt schon zehnmal gesagt aber das war nicht genug, ich hätte es dir lieber hundertmal sagen sollen. Danke. Danke für alles. Danke für die Stunden auf dem Traktor und dass du meine Panik ernst genommen hast. So jemanden wie dich gibt’s echt nur einmal und ich bin froh, dass du meiner bist.   
Dein Basti   
PS: Dein nächster Hinweis ist sehr haarig ;)

Haarig, überlegt Franz, das können nur Bastis Babys sein, seine Wollschweine die er behandelt wie seine eigenen Kinder. Also geht er zum Wollschwein-Gehege und da grunzen und laufen sie herum, Bastis Babys. Klein und groß, aber vor allem haarig. 

Franz muss es zu geben, Bastis Ankunft hatte nicht nur große Gefühle für ihn mitgebracht sondern er hatte sich auch sofort in diese haarigen Schweinchen verliebt, die Basti mit voller Liebe umsorgt. Und schon ist er wieder voller Stolz für diesen Menschen, genauso wie bei Schorschis Schwein. Er könnte ihm stundenlang dabei zusehen wie er sich um die Tiere kümmert und voll in seinem Element ist. 

Franz,  
Du wirst mir nicht glauben aber ich weiß wie sehr du es magst mir beim Arbeiten zu zusehen. Und ich mag es dir beim Arbeiten zu zusehen, du bist so gut dabei den Almwirt zu managen. Du bist einfach großartig. Deine Ideen, wie du mit den Kunden umgehst sogar den Idiotenfreunden von Schorschi. Und ich kann sagen die Schweine haben dich auch lieb.   
Geh zu dem Ort von dem du schon mal flüchten musstest.   
Dein Basti 

Franz weiß genau was Basti meint. Der Heuboden, an dem sie schon beide halbnackt waren und Lena am ihren zweiten Tag dachte er wäre ein Einbrecher. Damals war er Hals über Kopf geflüchtet und hatte sich so sehr für sein Verhalten und sein Versteckspiel geschämt, aber die Angst den Almwirt zu ruinieren und sein Familienerbe nur wegen seiner Liebe zu verlieren. 

Und dann hat er es gewagt. Und alles war, wie Basti es immer vorher gesagt hatte. Klar ein paar haben und machen noch immer aber wie Franz herausgefunden hatte, wussten es alle eh schon und es hat sie nicht interessiert. Hauptsache die beiden waren glücklich. Der Moment in dem Franz den Heuboden betritt sieht er sie schon liegen. 

Zwei Koffer, mit einem dicken roten Herzen auf beiden. Basti muss es geschafft haben seinen Koffer aus seinem Haus hierherzu bekommen und er sieht sogar voll bepackt aus. Auf dem einen, der Basti gehören muss liegt ein rosa Briefumschlag mit einer 6 darauf. 

Der letzte Brief. Franz ist neugierig und wartet schon darauf, einen Brief zu bekommen in dem Basti ihn wieder ärgert, dass sie immer noch nicht in München waren. Aber was tatsächlich drin sind, sind Zugtickets. Hin und zurück, München Himmelsruh heute Abend. Für ihn und Basti mit einem rosa Post-It drauf:

Ich erwarte dich dann. Endlich schaffen wir es nach München. Ich liebe dich, dein Basti


End file.
